


Homecoming

by VGCKenny



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGCKenny/pseuds/VGCKenny
Summary: On the last day of Golden Week, Sojiro has a surprise for the Phantom Thieves.A continuation of "Home" by Light1108
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Light1108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569392) by [Light1108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108). 



> After finishing "Home" I just got inspired and I did this. "Home" is such a good story, and I wanted to see it continue into this little bit. I hope they like it.

It was the final day of Golden Week. Haru was walking down Yongen-Jaya and made her way to Leblanc. She opened the door. “Good day Boss” she said, walking in.

“Ah, Haru-chan,” Sojiro said. “Come by for another lesson?”

“Yes,” Hau said. She had been coming by Leblanc when her schedule permitted it to learn about cozy coffee shops first hand

“I’m not sure why. Someone could probably teach you better about the coffee business” Sojiro said.

“Well, it’s true that there may be more business-savvy people out there, your coffee is second to none!” Haru replied.

“Hm. Well, I’m not complaining” Sojiro said. “I like having the extra help.”

“Right,” Haru said. “Ever since…”

Sojiro hid a smile. “Well, there’s no point in dwelling on it now. If you’re going to help out, put on an apron.”

“Yes sir!” Haru said, enthusiastically. She got herself prepared and began helping around Leblanc. Between customers, Sojiro would teach her about coffee. Haru was very interested, and even took notes.

“By the way,” Sojrio said, “it’s the last day of the holidays. Why don’t you invite everyone over to celebrate?”

“Are you sure?” Haru asked.

“Positive” Sojiro answered.

“Well, in that case, I better start calling everyone now” Haru said. “Well, everyone who can make it. Um, do you mind if I use Ren’s room?”

“I don’t think he’ll mind at all,” Sojrio said.

“Thank you,” Haru said, bowing. She headed upstairs and began contacting the available Phantom Thieves.

One by one, Futaba, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Makoto showed up. “Thank you for inviting us,” Makoto said.

“Indeed” Yusuke added. “I truly cherish every time I get to come here.”

“I know what you mean,” Ryuji said. “But I’m a little too tired to go along with it. Getting back into track shape isn’t easy.”

Sojiro smiled. “How about a nice soda? I know you can’t handle coffee.”

“Thanks Boss” Ryuji said. He sat down on a stool. Sojiro gave him his soda and Ryuji began sipping on it.

“Sojiro!” Futaba said. “I hunger!”

“Of course,” Sojiro said. “Does anyone else want curry? My treat.”

“Well, if you’re offering…” Fox said.

“You say that like you could afford it if he didn’t offer it up,” Ryuji said.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sojrio said. “It’s a holiday. You all should be celebrating.”

“Thanks again boss,” Makoto said, sitting down.

Sojrio turned to Haru. “You can sit down too. After all, you’re supposed to be celebrating too.”

“Oh, um, are you sure?” Haru asked, flustered. “I can still help.”

“I insist,” Sojiro said.

“Well, if you say so” Haru replied. “A-at least let me make my first cup of coffee.”

Sojiro smirked. “Very well.”

She bowed again. “Thank you for today.” She made her coffee and sat down with the others.

As Sojiro was cooking, he addressed the thieves. “By the way,” he said, capturing their attention, “Sumire-chan is coming back from her trip to see Ren this evening as well. She called earlier and said she had a present for all of you.”

“Is that why you called us here?” Makoto asked.

“Uh-huh” Sojiro said, grin adorning his face.

“Man, couldn’t it wait,” Ryuji said. “I just want to relax right now.”

“Is the atmosphere here not relaxing?” Haru asked.

“No no, it’s fine” Ryuji panicked. “But…” he sighed.

“I getcha,” Sojiro said. “I had days like that too. But I guarantee you’re going to want this gift right away.”

Ryuji looked at Sojiro. “I trust you Boss” he said.

The group ate, drank and took part in general merriment for a while. Futaba told stories of school and all her new friends. Ryuji explained how hard he was working to get back into shape. Makoto told stories about fun things she was doing with some of her new college friends outside of class. Yusuke looked at the “Sayuri'' to renew himself. Haru told everyone about some of the stuff she was growing, as well as some of the customers she saw at Leblanc when she had the opportunity to work there.

During a conversation on art perspective courtesy of Yusuke, the door opened. “Oh, that must be her,” Ryuji siad. “Hey Sumire. Boss said you got us so-” The thieves were stunned. Standing before them was their leader and his girlfriend.

Ren had a confused look on his face. “Well, I wasn’t expecting this.”

“REN!” Ryuji shouted. He raced out of his seat to wrap his arms around his best friend. After a few seconds, he let go a little bit. “It’s good to see you!”

“Ren!” Futaba said. She also charged in for a hug. “It’s been too long.”

Morgana popped out of Ren’s bag. “Uh, I’m here too.”

Futaba let go of Ren. “Huh? Morgana!” She began to squeeze his cheeks like she used to.

“Ow! I almost regret coming out” Morgana lamented.

“I don’t believe it,” Makoto said. Tears were forming in her eyes.

“Ren!” Haru said.

“What a marvelous occasion!” Yusuke said. “Truely, a gift for the ages.”

Ren looked at Sojiro. Sojiro gave a slight nod. Ren knew exactly what that meant. “Thank you” he whispered to him.

“What are you doing here?” Makoto asked. “I don’t mind of course. It’s just a bit shocking is all.”

“Doesn’t school start up after this?” Haru asked. “While I am truly grateful for your appearance here, I don’t want you to miss school for us.”

“Ah, lighten up a little,” Ryuji said. “He’s got good grades. There’s nothing to worry about if he misses a day or two.”

“Unlike a certain someone I could name” Morgana remarked snidely.

“What was that?” Ryuji said with anger.

Ren smirked. “Don’t worry. I’ll be going back to school as soon as possible. Now, could I get some help?”

The others were confused. “Help with what?” Ryuji asked.

Ren looked at Sumire and nodded, as if to tell her what he was planning. “Well, Senpai has a lot of stuff,” Sumire said. “It’s been kind of heavy with just the two of us. So, would you mind helping us take it to his room?”

The others were confused. “By room, do you mean…?” Yusuke asked.

Ren chuckled. “You know? The space above this place?” The others were shocked.

“Dude!” Ryuji said.

“Don’t tell me…” Makoto said.

“That’s right!” Ren said. “I’m here to stay!” Leblanc erupted with powerful emotions.

“We were going to tell you all tomorrow, but I guess Sojiro went ahead and did this,” Sumire said.

“Well, I figured that’s what he would have wanted,” Sojiro added.

“Hm. You know me too well” Ren said.

“Well, you were under my roof for a year,” Sojiro said.

“And I’m glad to be back,” Ren added.

“Oh yeah!” Ryuji said. “We need to tell Ann right away!” He got out his phone and video called Ann.

Ann answered. She was kind of groggy. “What do you want Ryuji?” she said. “It’s morning here, you know.”

“Sorry, is this a bad time?” Ryuji asked. “Wait, what am I saying, it’s impossible for that! Look!” He pointed the phone at Ren.

Ann was now waking up more, but was confused. “Huh? Ren? What are you doing here?”

“You tell her,” Ryuji said, not wanting to take his moment away.

Ren smiled and nodded at his best friend. He turned to Ann and said “When you get back to Tokyo, I’ll be there.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ann said.

Ren smiled. “I’m moving back here. Starting today.”

“What?! That’s amazing!” Ann said.

“I know, right?!” Ryuji said. “We’re all at Leblanc celebrating!”

“Well, in that case…” Ann said. She moved for a bit. “There! Now my phone is plugged in so I can join in!”

Ryuji was shocked. He turned to Sojiro. “Hey Boss!”

“Yeah, there’s a plug you can use,” Sojiro said.

“Oh” Ryuji said. “...Um, do you also have a charge?”

“Hold on!” Futaba said. “I’ll get something better.” She left. A few minutes later, she returned with a tablet, a deck, and a charger. “I’ll just call Ann from this.”

“Great idea!” Ann said.

“Thanks…” Ryuji said, dejected, but pleased at the same time.

Futaba got everything set up. “Alright! You ready?” Ann nodded. Ryuji hung up. Futaba called Ann and she picked up there. “Success!”

“Yay! Now let's get this party started!” Ann said.

The party began anew. Sojiro got out some more curry and coffee for Ren and Sumire, as well as some sushi he had bought the day before for Morgana. Ann had ordered some special room service for the occasion.

“So, Sumire,” Ryuji asked, “what’s Ren’s family like?”

“Oh, um” Sumire’s face turned red. “You could certainly tell that they’re his family.”

Ryuji was confused. “What does that mean?”

Ren smiled. “They teased her mercilessly.”

“Senpai!” Sumire yelped. Ren chuckled.

“Well, that certainly does sound like Ren,” Ann said.

Sumire smiled. “But they were also incredibly nice. They were compassionate. Understanding. Just all around great people.”

Haru smiled. “That sounds like Ren too!”

“Still, it does seem odd,” Yusuke said. “Why hadn’t they tried contacting you at all last year?”

“Shido” Sojiro spat out with vitriol.

“That effin’ Shido!” Ryuji said.

Makoto smiled. “Well, now that he’s behind bars, I assume it's going to be fine. Hm. I honestly can’t wait to meet them.”

“Right!” Futaba said. “If they’re Ren’s family, they’re my family too!”

Ren smiled. He turned to Ryuji. “By the way. I know we’re bros, so I don’t think you would, but just in case.”

Ryuji was confused. “What is it dude?”

Ren glared at Ryuji. “When you meet my family, don’t hit on my sister.”

Ryuji was shocked. “Wait, you have a sister?!”

“How come that wasn’t brought up until just now?!” Makoto asked.

“It’s...complicated,” Ren said.

Sumire stepped in. “Before he left last year, they had a fight.” Everyone grew silent. “B-But it’s OK. They patched things up when I was there!”

“Well that’s good to hear,” Ann said.

“Wait, why are you singling me out?!” Ryuji said.

Ren looked at him. “Well, it’s just you’re the most likely person to do so. Then again…” Ren got a mischievous look on his face. “On second thought, go for it. I’d LOVE to see it.”

“No way man!” Ryuji said. “I saw that look on your face.”

“So you’ve grown smarter since last we met” Morgana said, taking a break from his sushi.

“Meanwhile, you’re still as condescending as ever” Ryuji spouted.

Makoto sighed. “Some things never change.”

Haru giggled. “I kind of like that though.”

“Indeed. As the seasons change and time marches on, some constants are pleasant” Yusuke added. “Truly another facet of humanity. Something that changes, yet stays the same.”

“Yeah, yeah, enough of the poetic talk Inari,” Futaba said. “We’re here to celebrate!” Ren nodded. The thieves spent the rest of the evening celebrating Ren’s homecoming, and sharing stories. Some of them repeats, but everyone agreed it was worth it to have those who missed them hear it.

Eventually, things died down. Everyone was a little tired. Sojiro decided to call the party there. Ann had a modeling gig to attend, so it worked out on her end as well. They hung up after saying their goodbyes. Everyone else helped Ren move his things to his room above Leblanc. Once he was settled, everyone said their goodbyes, leaving Ren, Sumire, and Morgana.

Morgana smiled. “Well, I think I’ll go for a walk. I gotta get myself reacquainted with the area.” He hopped through the window.

Sumire smiled. “Today was lovely.”

Ren smiled. “I agree. I couldn’t have asked for a better welcoming party.” He glanced at Sumire. He pulled her in next to him. “Thank you.” Sumire blushed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and held him tightly. Ren continued. “If you’d like, we could spend the last remaining hours of Golden Week like this.”

Sumire giggled. “Of course.” The two of them snuggled up together and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
